buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Magoroku Shido/Deck
Shido's first Deck is a Danger World Deck, using "Bluechase Dragon, Garg" as his Buddy. The Deck has a very straightforward playstyle, using powerful monsters with high stats and critical to inflict as much damage as possible, such as "Armorknight Ogre" and "Armorknight Minotaur", while using "Crimson Slash" to get rid of his opponent's monsters and "Night in the Wild" to slowly regain life. The Deck's ace monster is "Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan", a powerful Size 3 with high stats and critical that also destroys all of his opponent's monsters when it enters the field. He uses his Size 0 Buddy, "Garg", to circumvent the Size limit and attack more than once while "Gael Khan" is on the field. Despite using a Danger World Deck, Shido doesn't seem to have any Items, as he dislikes leaving his center open. "I will turn you into ashes! Luminize! Dangerous Killer Death! Shido's second Deck is an Ancient World Deck focused on the 《Wild Dragon》 attribute, with "Silver Dragon, Adelaide" as his Buddy. The Deck is focused on quickly bringing out his ace monster, "Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant", a powerful Size 3 who not only has Double Attack, but also the ability to discard a 《Wild Dragon》 from the hand and pay either life or Gauge to respectively negate its own destruction or an opponent's spell, which lets him control the fight. However, Shido tends to get overzealous with using this ability, quickly draining his hand, Gauge, and life to the point where he's left completely defenseless once he's unable to pay the cost for Ladis' abilities. "Shatter my enemy and turn his soul to smoke! Luminize! Treacherous Tyrant Death! Shido's real Deck is a Darkness Dragon World Deck focused on the 《Death》 attribute, with "Death Ruler, Gallows" as his Buddy. Most of his monsters feature the "Shadow Dive" ability, which lets them ignore the center monster and attack the player directly, countering any Decks based around keeping a big wall monster in the center. His strategy mostly seems to consist of rapidly rushing his opponent and inflicting as much damage as possible, with his Buddy "Gallows" additionally restoring Life everytime it damages the opponent. He further punishes the opponent for calling powerful monsters to the center with his Impact, "Nightmare Despair", which increases their center monster's critical by one and then forces it to attack their owner. "To defeat all fools who cross me! Dark Luminize! Black Cloud of Endless Doom!" 'Season 2' Due to taking the mantle of "Death Shido", Shido doesn't use his own deck during season 2 and instead uses a large number of decks depending on which Hundred Demons he's currently working with. "Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient Warriors!" "Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Dragon!" "Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient!" "Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Dungeon!" "Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Magic!" "Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Darkness!" Shido did use his real deck for his final fight of the season, which continues to be focused on the Shadow Dive ability, but now he seems to be more focused on the "Gate Guider" series. He now includes the item DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben to move an opponent's monster to the center in case they deliberately leave it open, and Hell Gate Walter!, an impact that brings two monsters from the drop zone to the field and gives Shido another Attack Phase allowing him to continue attacking directly with Shadow Dive. "I'm the greatest fighter in history! Magoroku Shido! Dark Luminize! Strong Death!" 'Season 4' "Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Marionette Death! Official Versions Official decklists are posted here. Category:Characters' deck